


Whoever Deleted It, Thank You

by Miss_Nightmare



Category: Bring Me The Horizon, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: M/M, king for a day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Nightmare/pseuds/Miss_Nightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vic Fuentes and Kellin Quinn were both having a normal day at work until they realize their end of month report has been mysteriously deleted. And their boss, Mr. Sykes isn't going to be happy about this... Or is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whoever Deleted It, Thank You

"Kellin, can you come here for a sec?" Vic asked from his cubicle, which was right next to mine. Somehow we had been lucky enough to be right beside one another. I finished typing the email I was working on and hit send before standing up.

I walked over to Vic to find him looking terribly worried. His long hair was sticking to his forehead and he was biting his lip. He was hunched over his computer typing vigorously on his keyboard.

"What's wrong, Vic?" I asked, sitting down in a vacant seat in his "office".

"The work. The file!" he said in a shaky voice, "Gone!"

"Wait, what? Calm down, Vic. Take a deep breath and explain what has happened to me." I was pretty sure I knew what he meant already, and my palms were already getting sweaty.

He lowered his voice and scooted closer to me. "The report - the one for this afternoon - someone deleted it."

I was almost positive my heart stopped beating for a second. We had spent hours on the end of the month report. We had to show it to Mr. Sykes that day at four.

I moved my suit sleeve up to check the time on my watch; 3:43. If we didn't show him something (and soon) - we were going to lose our jobs.

I stuck my head outside of the cubicle to see if anyone was around before going back to whisper to Vic.

"Who the fuck did it?"

"I don't know! I was just going to look over it one more time before noticing that it was gone!"

"Shit! We're screwed! We are completely and totally screwed," I said, running a shaky hand through my hair. I leaned back in my chair, hoping to regain my composure (which I did not).

"I already tried to see if I could recover the file, but I'm not very good with that kind of thing," he said messing with the computer once again. My mind was racing. I knew damn well in about ten minutes I was going to be fired, and I was going to be searching for a job. 

"We gotta go. I say we tell him the truth, maybe he will try to find out -" Vic stated before I interrupted him.

"No, we tell him we lost them." I knew it sounded crazy to say that, but he would think we are lying and we never did it if we say someone deleted it. That just sounds crazy.

"But it's the truth!" Vic argued.

"You know Mr. Sykes, Vic. He won't believe that. He already thinks we slack off! Telling him someone deleted it is just going to make him think we're lying. No matter what he's gonna think we didn't do it!" My voice was starting to raise and my hands to shake. The reality of it was starting to set in and it was causing me to be physically sick.

"Okay. Okay. We will say that. Let's just - go," he said standing up. I walked out behind him and we made our way to Mr. Sykes' office.

\-----------------------------------------------

Mr. Sykes was intimidating as hell to say the very least. He was tall, thin, and was covered in tattoos. Despite all of this, he still managed to somehow look professional in his suit and tie, not that it really mattered since he owned the company - but still.

I knocked on the cherry wood door labled 'Oliver Sykes' on the front in gold letters. I heard a "come in" in a heavy British accent and I pushed open the door to his office. I stood there for a moment trying to calm my heart, but I knew nothing would work.

"Yes? What do you need?" Mr. Sykes asked, sitting behind his desk. The fact that his office was dimly lit was not helping calm my nerves at all.

"We are here to give you the month end report," Vic said, reminding me of his presence.

"Get on with it," Mr. Sykes said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"We seemed to have misplaced our files though, Sir," I stated, trying to not pass out from my nerves, which were getting the best of me at the moment.

"Misplaced?" He asked, standing up. I was surprised that I was still in the room at this point and I hadn't just ran out. "Or never done?" He finished, in an angered tone.

Vic looked at me and I knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Mr. Sykes," Vic said before being cut off.

"Leave, Vic," he said simply.

"Should I get my things?" Vic mumbled, looking down at the floor.

"No. Continue to work as you usually would," he said, returning his gaze to me. Vic wasn't losing his job. I was happy for him, but I had a feeling I was about to lose mine.

Vic walked out quickly and I could tell he walked out a lot more confident than he came in. The door slammed behind him and then there was an extremely uncomfortable silence.

"Sir, it will never happen again. I promise. I - I need this job. I don't have much, Mr. Sykes, please. I'm begging you," I pleaded, trying to suppress tears. Mr. Sykes walked around the desk and stopped in front of me.

Time seemed to slow down. I was so scared, I just wanted him to fire me and get it over with.

He smelled like expensive cologne and his eyes were a deep brown color. These things I never noticed until he stood in front of me for those few seconds.

"Call me Oli," he whispered. I had no idea what was going on. Is this how he broke it to someone that they were done for? Because I didn't like the wait one bit.

He then walked around me and I heard a click that made me flinch. He had locked the door. I was convinced he was going to kill me. 

A few moments later he reappeared in front of me and pressed his lips to mine. I almost pulled away due to shock, but there was something about it that enticed me. His lips felt - good on mine. I started kissing back quickly and he started using his tongue to feel the inside of my mouth.

He broke the kiss long enough to sit down on top of his desk, and then pulled me on top of him by my tie. My lips found their way back to his while Oli held me there with his tight grip on me.

I could feel his hard on rub against my leg through his slacks. Somehow, I was turned on too - but mine wasn't getting any attention.

"Oli - I," I started.

"Kellin, get on your knees, if you hope to have a job tomorrow," he murmured into my neck. I looked up at him through the hair that was in my eyes and nodded. While I sank down to the floor, he stood up and unzipped his slacks and pushed them down to his knees. He had tattoos that covered his thighs and they made me want to bite all over his pale skin. I knew that I shouldn't though, I wanted my job - so I was going to do exactly as he said.

I pulled down his boxers enough to expose his dick, and began to lick the tip. Small moans escaped his lips every once in a while, which only made me do better. After a little bit of teasing, I decided to take him in my mouth. I took as much of his length in as I could down my throat without gagging. The rest that I couldn't take in I pumped slowly with my right hand. 

Oli's fingers eventually found their way to my hair and he laced them in it and pulled. He was getting more and more turned on as time went on, I could tell because his hips started moving too. But I wanted more - I wanted him.

I stopped sucking him in order to beg. "Fuck me, Oli."

"Shit, Kellin. You are sexy as hell," he said, motioning me to stand. I took my shoes and pants off so that he didn't have much to do. While I did, I heard him rummaging in his drawers, cursing every once in a while. After a minute or so, he walked back over to me and kissed me deeply. I liked his cologne.

"Lean over the desk, Kellin," he said, roughly. I did as I was told and held myself up with the palms of my hands on the face of the desk.

I heard Oli spit on his hands before feeling two wet fingers in my entrance. He did a good job stretching me compared to my ex-boyfriends, they were never gentle like him.

"How are you doing?" Oli whispered.

"I - I'm ready for you," I answered, breathing heavily. He stood up straight and placed himself at my entrance. He pushed in slowly and I winced in pain, knowing that the pain wouldn't last long. I started arching my back once he got his pace going. He reached around and started stroking my dick, causing a moan to escape my lips.

"Keep quiet," Oli hissed, slamming into me as a form of punishment. I gripped the edge of the desk and bit my lip in reaction to the pain. "That's it, Kellin - take it," he muttered into my ear. He changed his angle and hit the bundle of nerves that felt good, and it took all I had not to make a noise. 

And he kept hitting that spot and his hand pumped my cock faster and faster and I couldn't help but moan. Oli slapped my ass and I moaned again, knowing damn well at each sound he was only going to punish me even more - but I loved it.

Oli spanked me again, pushing me over the edge, and I came all over his hand and desk. He brought his cum-covered hand up to my mouth.

"Clean it off, Kellin," Oli growled into my ear. I did as I was told, sucking each finger and looking him directly in his eyes the entire time. Doing so caused him to cum and he softly moaned my name when he did.

\----------------------------------------

"What are you gonna tell Vic?" Oli asked, fixing his hair in his mirror. 

"We worked things out. It's not a lie," I said, unsure if I should smile or not.

"I was never going to fire you, Kellin," he confessed sitting down at his desk. I looked at him with a confused look before he continued. "I'm terrible at starting relationships and I made the split second decision to try this. I'm painfully awkward. Do you want to go out to dinner tonight?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He wanted to go out on a date? He cared? I wasn't just another sex partner - he wanted an actual relationship with me. I had not expected that at all.

"Yea, yea. I would love that, Oli," I said, smiling. I then turned around to leave but he stopped me. He turned me around and kissed me, then let me go again.

I walked out of his office before hearing his footsteps and stopped again.

"And, Kellin?" He said.

"Yes, Mr. Sykes?"

"I'm going to still need that report. You have until next Friday," he smirked, before walking back into his office.


End file.
